zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark (Bio)
Mark is a playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. Mark is an mysterious being that previously existed as the alter ego of Xiaber. Marks true age, race, and name are unknown, even to him. He currently inhabits body of an 18 year old Hylian named Marth. ''' Background Mark's true origins remain a mystery, even to himself. His only memory is of being a part of Xiaber; some kind of split personality of him. While Xiaber can be greatly emotional, he is calm and collective. While Xiaber is somewhat weak and timid, he is strong and confident. He completed Xiaber and knew himself as Xiaber, just like how everyone else knew him as if he slipped into control. Only one person knew him as a someone else: Xiaber’s friend. It was out of boredom that he started to help Xiab’s friend’s swordplay, where he found out that he could easily fight with a sword even though he had never touched one before. These sword fights made him realize he enjoyed the power he felt of winning. He ended up making a dream of being the most powerful, which easily coincided with Xiaber’s dream of being a hero in his mind. When he found himself waking up in a new body, he was completely shocked. He wasn’t Xiaber anymore. After reading the name of the original person wrongly, he decided to go by the name of Mark. He continues to try to become the strongest while also searching for his lost self and questionable origins. Strengths Excellent at swordplay; he even taught someone swordplay before. He is generally nimble on his feet, liking to play around with his opponents. He is hard to anger, as he is good at keeping his emotions in check. Weaknesses He is not yet used to his body, which is heavier and broader than the last one. For whatever reason, he still has a high want to protect Xiaber and will do what is necessary to keep him safe. His body is of a normal Hylian, so it doesn’t take much to hurt him. Equipment Only the clothes on his back and the sword that was in his hand when he woke up. Appearance His true age, race, and appearance are unknown, although Mark assumes he's male. The body he currently inhabits has dark-brown hair and green eyes. He has an a-bit-above average muscular body and is 5’10. He’s wearing a plain, tan shirt and dark-brown pants and shoes. Personality He keeps his thoughts to himself, but seems to find humor in almost everything. Whether or not he enjoys the cruel things he smiles at is unknown. Even he will question his happy emotion sometimes. He generally never backs down from a fight and will do anything to ensure his victory. One of the few moments of anger he has had was from losing a fight. He at first never questioned his existence, but with the strange turn of events, he has problems trying not to. Timeline of Major Events '''Day 5-6 Summary Mark wakes up in a new body after Xiaber is captured in The Battle of Disharmony. He heads to Castle Town to find out what became of his former alter ego. Day 7 Summary Mark witnesses the false execution of Xiaber and the other Hylian agents in Castle Town. Believing him dead he decides to break into Hyrule Castle and kill the King out of vengeance. While sneaking in, he learns that Xiaber is still alive after over hearing a conversation between Avarius and Zerin. Mark finds Xiaber hidden in the dungeons, but then Avairus bursts into the cell and is revealed to be a living bomb. He is barely saved from the explosion by Mark. Xiaber then leaves Mark behind to regroup with the others and become a Sheikah agent, much to Marks protest. In the aftermath of the explosion Mark is confronted by the castle guards. Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Hylians Category:Inactive Category:Unaligned Category:Mark Category:Xiaber (User)